Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communications such as for example voice, data, video, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple access terminals by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems or hybrids involving at least two of these systems. Typically, a wireless communication system comprises several base stations, wherein each base station communicates with a mobile station using a forward link and each mobile station (or access terminal) communicates with base station(s) using a reverse link.
When a user generates data for transmission, a service request is conveyed to the base station or access point (AP) via established communication channels and in turn the base station assigns resources contingent upon time, bandwidth requirements/availability or service options of the user. Upon servicing an existing user, the traffic resources are recycled by re-assigning them to other users. The information regarding assignment of resources is broadcast to users within a cell, by an AP servicing the cell. The access terminals (ATs) associated with the users decode such messages from the AT in order to obtain information regarding assignment of traffic resources. However, various factors such as power constraints, signal attenuation, obstacles, etc. can lead to different users receiving respective messages with different strengths. Additionally, some of the access terminals may not receive the messages at all. Accordingly, such access terminals will not be able to make optimal use of resources assigned thereto.